City of Bloody Tears
by Calypso Mikaelson
Summary: Das ist ein OneShot, den ich mal angefangen hab. Jonathan hat eine Zwillingsschwester, die im NewYorker Institut lebt. Was passiert, wenn er Valentine dort auftauchen?


City of bloody Tears

Kapitel 1-

Hey, ich heiße CJ [cijey], bin 16 Jahre alt und lebe nun seit 2 Jahren im New Yorker Institut. Meine Haare sind platinblond und meine Augen schwarz, mit blausilbernen Flecken.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wir fahren gerade mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben, denn wir kommen von einer Dämonenjagd wieder. Isabelle, Alec, Jace und ich stehen schweigend da, während der Aufzug langsam nach oben fährt, denn obwohl wir den Kampf gegen die 6 Ravener-Dämonen gewonnen hatten, waren wir nicht ganz so unversehrt davongekommen wie erhofft. Doch das gehört zum Leben eines Nephilim dazu, man muss auch mal einstecken können, wenn ein Kampf schwieriger wird als erwartet.

Mit Iz war ich vom ersten Moment an befreundet, vor ca. einem Jahr hat sie mich gefragt ob ich ihre Parabatei werden wolle, ich hab sofort eingewilligt. Die Zeremonie haben wir in der Stadt der Stille abgehalten und anschließend im Pandemonium gefeiert. Mit Alec habe ich mich ebenfalls vom ersten Moment an gut verstanden, jedoch tut er sich bei Freundschaften etwas schwerer als seine Schwester. Mit Jace war das etwas anders, anfangs haben wir kaum ein Wort gewechselt und wenn doch waren es meist indirekte Anfeindungen, mit der Zeit hat uns die gemeinsame Jagd sowie das Training und der Unterricht doch zusammengeschweißt und wir sind ein gutes Team geworden. Seit kurzem sind wir auch zusammen, naja irgendwie.

´´ Verdammt Mädels, wie schafft ihr es eigentlich immer so sauber zu bleiben, während wir nach der Jagd, von oben bis unten mit Dreck bespritzt sind? ´´, unterbrach Alec als erstes die Stille, Izzy antwortete sofort :´´Bei mir ist das so, dass ich ein reines Herz habe, das ist schmutzabweisend.´´, denn man musste zugeben dass Alec recht hatte, die Jungs waren nach jeder Jagd mit Dreck besudelt und wurden von Maryse ständig angewiesen ihre dreckigen Stiefel nicht auf den sauberen Teppichen abzustellen. Jace, der schon die ganze Zeit mit einem Dolch unter seinen Fingernägeln rumpulte, lachte kurz auf und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Fingernägeln. Ich blieb still denn ich hatte erstens keine Antwort auf diese Frage und zweitens hatte ich ein ungutes Bauchgefühl.

Das ´´pling´´ ertönte und der Aufzug hielt an, Jace öffnete die Tür und wir gingen in die Bibliothek um Hodge unserem Trainer und Lehrer von der Jagd zu berichten. Vor dem Aufzug, lag mal wieder Church der Institutskater. Iz fragte ihn wo die anderen seien, doch der Kater wollte erst einmal als Gegenleistung gestreichelt werden. Sie strich ihm einmal sanft über den Rücken, es war ihm wohl noch nicht genug, dennoch zeigte er uns murrend den Weg. Das Institut war riesig und hatte endlos erscheinende Flure am dessen Wänden prachtvolle Gemälde und Wandteppiche hangen, Church machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu beeilen. Als wir die Tür zur Bibliothek öffneten sahen wir als erstes das hohe Deckengewölbe mit den unzähligen Büchern die nach keiner besonderen Anordnung in den Regalen standen und den Kamin indem wie üblich ein Feuer brannte. Jedoch saß Hodge nicht wie sonst auch in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und las, sondern wir sahen ihn bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Wir blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und als nächstes erblickten wir Maryse, die mit gefesselten Händen und mit aufgeplatzter Lippe auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch saß. Sie sah in unsere verwirrten Gesichter und bat still darum, dass wir verschwanden. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass wir sie nicht einfach hier sitzen ließen. Doch gerade als Alec losstürmen wollte, um seiner Mutter zu helfen, trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten. Jace zückte einen Dolch aus seinem Waffengürtel, Iz ließ ihre Elektrumpeitsche, die sie als Armreif trug, herab und Alec war dabei seinen Bogen zu spannen. Sie bereiteten sich auf einen Kampf vor, um Hodge und Maryse zu helfen, nur ich blieb regungslos stehen, denn ich erkannte ihn sofort. Valentine.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick schienen auch die anderen zu realisieren um wen es sich handelte, denn schließlich wusste jeder Schattenjäger wer er war, selbst die Kinder. Jeder wusste von dem Aufstand, der bei der Unterzeichnung des Abkommens stattfand und der Kreis dabei beinahe zerstört worden wäre. Nur wenige wussten allerdings, dass der Kreis im Geheimen weiter bestanden hatte und eine der Personen war ich. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und auch Jace, Alec und Isabelle schienen, dass zu bemerken.

Mit vor Wut verschleierten Sinnen lief ich zu ihm und bekam nur noch am Rande mit wie Jace ´´Nein!´´ schrie, ich zückte mein Schwert und wisperte seinen Namen, ich griff Valentine an, doch er hatte ebenfalls schon sein Schwert gezückt und parierte bereits meinen ersten Schlag.

Als Alec einen Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen lassen wollte, um Valentine außer Gefecht zu setzen, wurde er von hinten gepackt und auf die Knie gezwungen, dasselbe geschah auch mit Izzy und Jace. Selbst Jace, der mit Abstand einer der besten Kämpfer war konnte sich nicht wehren, da sie alle überraschend von einigen Mitgliedern des Kreises, die nach all den Jahren immer noch treu zu Valentine hielten, gepackt und aus dem Hinterhalt angergriffen wurden. Danach hielten sie ihnen Messer an ihre Kehlen um sie am Kämpfen zu hindern.

Es machte mich wütend, dass ich mich von meiner Wut auf Valentine hab lenken lassen, ihn angegriffen hatte, denn genau das hatte er ja gewollt und dass die drei nur einen kurzen Schnitt vom Tod entfernt waren. In meinem Bein machte sich nun auch noch die Wunde, die mir einer der Dämonen zugefügt hatte, mit pochendem Schmerz bemerkbar. Valentine wusste, dass ich vor allem jetzt nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn hatte. Er setzte zu einem Hieb auf mein Schwert an und schlug es mir somit aus der Hand, dann stöhnte ich vor Schmerz auf als er mir in die Hüfte trat und mich somit zu Fall brachte.

´´ Du meine Güte´´, setzte Valentine an, ´´ du bist eine bessere Kämpferin, als ich in Erinnerung hatte, Hodge hat dich ganz offensichtlich gut ausgebildet, ich habe dich ernsthaft unterschätzt, Calypso. ´´ Maryse, Iz, Alec und auch Jace starrten mich verständnislos an, da sie nicht verstanden woher wir uns kannten, Valentine war ja offiziell bei dem Brand im alten Herrenhaus ums Leben gekommen, doch er redete unbeirrt weiter: ´´ Es ist schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen.´´ Ich kniete noch immer auf dem Boden und fragte ihn kalt während die anderen vier unser Gespräch verfolgten: ´´ Was willst du?´´, bevor Valentine antwortete schaute er mir noch einige Sekunden in die Augen:´´ Calypso Jaleih´´, sagte er tadelnd,´´ spricht man so mit seinem Vater?´´

Stille. Mir war zwar klar, dass sie es so oder so erfahren hätten doch die Blicke, vor allem die von Maryse, waren mehr als vorwurfsvoll und man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie wütend waren, da ich sie ja offensichtlich zwei Jahre lang angelogen habe. Deshalb antwortete ich nichts, sondern starrte ihn nur an. Valentine ignorierte das alles und redete unbeirrt weiter:´´ Calypso Jaleih Morgenstern, der Name, den ich dir bei deiner Geburt gab und du ihn auch jetzt, wo du geflohen bist und nun im New Yorker Institut wohnst, noch immer trägst, nicht wahr CJ? ´´ Ich war mittlerweile aufgestanden und spürte nicht nur wie alle Blicke, einschließlich denen von den Mitgliedern des Kreises, auf mir ruhten, sondern bemerkte auch das triumphierende Lächeln um Valentines Lippen. ´´ Wo ist Jonathan? ´´, war das einzigste was ich erwidern konnte, bevor meine Stimme in einem Flüstern unterging. Er antwortete nur:´´ Zu Hause. Wo du auch bald sein wirst. ´´ Da ich anfangs zu Boden gesehen hatte, sah ich ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Doch er sprach so ruhig weiter, wie er angefangen hatte, in dem Wissen , dass ich ihn nicht mehr angreifen würde, da wir beide wussten, dass ich den nächsten Kampf verlieren würde:´´ Was glaubst du weshalb wir hier sind? Wir werden dich nach Hause holen. ´´ ´´Wir? ´´ ´´Ganz recht, wir. ´´ Daraufhin sah ich mich noch mal in der Bibliothek um, ob ich nicht etwas oder besser gesagt: jemanden übersehen hatte. Ich wusste nur zu gut wen er mit ´´ wir ´´ meinte, sich und Sebastian.

Auf einmal fragte Maryse, die die ganze Zeit über noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, ohne aufzuschauen: ´´ Wer ist Jonathan? ´´, auch Issabelle, Jace und Alec schien dies zu interessieren, noch bevor ich oder mein Vater hätten antworten können, tönte es von einer der vielen Regalebenen: ´´ Ihr Zwillingsbruder. ´´ Alle sahen hinauf, einschließlich mir. Als seine Stimme durch die Bibliothek hallte zuckte ich leicht zusammen und wich gleichermaßen zurück. Sebastian hatte dieselben auffällig hellen Haare und ebenfalls die schwarze Augen wie ich, jedoch waren seine schwarz wie ein nie endender Brunnen, und auch er hatte die für Morgensterns üblichen hohen Wangenknochen von Valentine geerbt.

Ohne noch irgendetwas zu erwidern sprang er über die Brüstung, die sich in 4m Höhe befand und landete leichtfüßig, wie eine Katze, vor mir. Er war um einiges größer als ich, denn er war Jonathans und mein großer Bruder. ´´ Hallo Calypso, schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen. ´´, es war das einzigste was er noch sagte. Ich wich weiter vor ihm zurück, denn vor ihm hatte ich mehr Angst als vor unserem Vater und ich wusste, dass ich in einem Zweikampf nicht gewinnen könnte, vor allem nicht in meiner jetzigen Verfassung. Ich nehme an, dass er die Angst in meinen Augen deutlich erkennen konnte, denn er war schon immer derjenige gewesen, der mich am leichtesten durschauen konnte und hinter meine Maske blicken konnte, dies lag vor allem daran, dass er mir damals gezeigt hatte wie ich am besten meine Gefühle verbergen konnte. ´´ Komm schon Sebastian, wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit hier verloren. ´´, sagte Valentine in seinem typischen Befehlston.

Daraufhin packte Sebastian mich grob am Arm. Vor Schock brachte ich nicht mehr als ein ´´ Nein ´´ im Flüsterton raus. Doch er zog mich zum Portal, was sich nun langsam vor uns auftat. Ich wusste, dass es eigentlich nichts brachte, wenn ich mich wehrte, da er stärker war als ich, dennoch versuchte ich es. Sebastian hatte mich an sich gezogen und ging mit mir zum Portal, meine Versuche, mich dabei von ihm loszureißen blieben ohne Erfolg. Ich wollte schreien, doch ich konnte nicht, ich brachte keinen Laut heraus. Das Letzte was ich hörte war, wie Iz schrie, doch dann verwischten die Züge und alles um mich herum wurde schwarz.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
